Talk:Zilean
Assists − − Dont know who else has played with this champ a bunch. But there is one thing that seriously irks me about playing as him. To do your support job, and do it well, you are usually casting time warp on allies/enemies or even his ult... but doing that dosn't give assists! if you warp someone and it leads to your team getting a kill, or if you use your ult and it leads to your team getting a kill, you should get assist credit for it. I say this irks me, because assists equal gold and exp. So i run around helping my team, thinking im doing good, and by late game i end up 4-6 levels behind everyone else, because only my time bombs and regular attacks count towards assists. its severely frustrationg. if an ally gets a kill while under time warp, or while the one killed is under time warp, it should count as an assist. or if someone who just had chronoshift activate within the last 10 secs gets a kill, then it should count as an assist =X--SkyFlicker 02:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) − − :Hmmm... i don't know what to tell you, but it is important to know that giving your team a kill is better than no kill at all. But can i see your build? that way i can help you. Either way i know that with Zilean, AP items are important, along with mana regen and cooldown reduction. 04:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) − ::well its not really a build issue, more like a game mechanics issue... assists only being given when you damage an opponent − − :::Well yeah but I mean i faced some serious pain-in-the-ass zilean's and with the bomb and a time warp he can chase you and get the kill. 19:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) − − Strategy − − Why has someone put lifesteal in the strategy section, and said cooldown reduction items are not recommended? Lifesteal is worthless, and cooldown reduction is the MOST important item type--SkyFlicker 21:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) − − − − − That would be me. Cooldown reduction would barely help your abilities, aside from ChronoShift. Maxing out attack speed, movement speed, and some Life steal means you can kill enemies, rather than just slowing enemies. Ive turned Zilean into an assassin by that, slowing enemies to kill them or speeding myself to run away, time bomb repeatedly and useing chronoshift when it looks like ill die so I can finish the enemy off or run away when they leave me for dead. I do use cooldown reduction, as a high level Rewind combined with cooldown reduction makes Chronoshift able to be used every minute, but I never had chronoshift save me, running away at max speed does that, and/or slowing my enemy at the same time. − − :Sign your posts. Cooldown reduction is the MOST important stat on him. Every guide out there agrees. At 40% cdr, you can cast your Q, W, and E spells non-stop, and your R every 13 seconds. Some people play Zilean for more support, and some for AP, but all of the good Zileans ALWAYS cap cooldown reduction. Max cooldown reduction, your E can remain on you, and on an enemy at the same time, indefinately. You can also bomb indefinately. You can also keep Chronoshift up on an ally or yourself indefinately.--SkyFlicker 06:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC)